


Let's go on a trip, Kaneki-kun!

by CellionKagamine



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellionKagamine/pseuds/CellionKagamine
Summary: Spending time with someone you love, isn't exactly supposed to be a sad thing...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was apparently posted by me on my facebook about a year ago and I just saw it when I saw the memories function on FB and I'm just wondering, when exactly did I start doing fanfictions and how many of them are hidden somewhere on my facebook?

"What weird plans have you come up with this time?"

Kaneki pointed a lethal glare at Tsukiyama, who only return with a bemused expression.

"Need I remind you the last time we went out you almost got killed trying to act cool and falling into the sea off from that cliff? I really thought you were gone then you know!"

Unpleasant memories from the last trip they took resurfaced, the screams that tore from Kaneki's throat that time was not something one would wish to hear again.

"Calmato Kaneki kun, this time I'll play safe, we're just going on a small road trip tha-"

"The last road trip we had got us attacked by Touka when she thought you were kidnapping me, so I hope you informed her this time around! Speaking of which, you've been quite the travel enthusiast lately, did something happen?"

Kaneki spoke jokingly while turning around to pack the luggage and required items for this trip, missing the look that flashed across Tsukiyama's face.

\-------------------------------------------------

"I should be getting used to this, but everytime I see another one of your family's villas, it amazes me to no end!"

"Merci, I hope to make you happy for the next few days while I can."

Kaneki entered the villa, taking a good look at the splendor of the place, not losing in comparison to the other villas Tsukiyama has brought Kaneki to. While Tsukiyama said that the decorations of this place is nothing compared to his private estate in France, it was still something no normal family could simply afford to have, much less maintain daily. Even the location, with the salty taste of the wind from the sea bringing a refreshing feel with it.

\------------------------------------------------

The servants brought the luggages of the two visitors up to their rooms. Or room. Tsukiyama went to give orders for dinner preparations while Kaneki wandered around the estate.

Rounding to the back of the estate, Kaneki took note of the fruit orchard in the backyard. Describing it as a hill rather than a small backyard would be better suited.

Warm arms slipped gently around Kaneki's waist and held him close as the breath of Tsukiyama tickled his nape.

"We could continue where we left off this morning you know...~"

Laughing, Kaneki pushes Tsukiyama off of himself and darted off to hide his blush. A game of cat-and-mouse.

\----------------------------------------------------

As Kaneki splashed around in the beach water, Tsukiyama watched along while hiding in the shade of the beach umbrella. He was never much for swimming or water.

His pleasant daydreams of doing things to Kaneki later in the evening was interrupted by a phone call. Frustrated that he would be disturb at a time like this, he picked up his phone.

"Master Tsukiyama! Where have you gone? Everyone is searching frantically for you! You should not be moving around! You might end up in danger!"

Kaneki picked up a beautiful seashell and was about to show it to Tsukiyama until he realise that Tsukiyama was on the phone, looking more and more agitated by the second. Coupled with the distance, wind and the sound of the waves crashing into the shore, Kaneki couldn't make out what was being said. Nevertheless, he smiled at Tsukiyama, when their eyes met for a moment, who gave one back. Really, if Tsukiyama wasn't such a creep and so hung up and being a gourmet, he'd actually be a nice and good-looking guy.

Seeing Kaneki smile at him only took away his worries for about a short fleeting moment. Tsukiyama sighed, reality never far behind.

\-------------------------------------------------

"Tsukiyama-san? Are you still asleep?"

Looking at the bundle in the bed, Kaneki quietly stepped into the room, which was being shared with Kaneki as a, personal request.

Kaneki slowly slid off the the covers on the slightly fidgeting body on the bed, yet Tsukiyama did not pounce on Kaneki as he thought he would.

Taking one look at Tsukiyama's face, Kaneki could instantly tell something was wrong. Tsukiyama's face was contorted in an expression of pain,small whimpers coming out, and sweat making his hair stick to his forehead.

"Tsukiyama-san? Tsukiyama! Shuu! Shuu! Someone! Help!"

\--------------------------------------------------

Tsukiyama awoke to a white ceiling and a dulled feeling in his head. His senses were dulled and he felt like throwing up.

"Mmm..."

Tsukiyama tilted his head, an action which seemed to take forever to accomplish, and looked at the unnaturally bleached head of Kaneki.

Tsukiyama patted Kaneki's head, which earned a whisper he wasn't sure he heard properly.

"Why...."

"Tsukiyama san, why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Mmm..."

Kaneki was sleep talking, and Tsukiyama knew the game is up, the truth is out.

"Kaneki kun, wake up, you'll get a cold sleeping here."

Looking up, Kaneki eyed him with a look that screamed sadness, betrayal and a lack of sleep for days.

"I thought you were going to die..."

Tsukiyama shushed Kaneki and embraced him into his arms.

"Come join me in the bed, your entire body feels cold..."

As Kaneki snuggled together with Tsukiyama, Tsukiyama could tell that Kaneki was maintaining a small distance between them. Tsukiyama sighed softly, his heart having been shot awhile back during a hunt, bullet lodged somewhere within that was impossible to remove. It was surprising he was even alive. But running around everywhere had somehow opened a wound that even his ghoul healing couldn't close.

Tsukiyama held Kaneki closer as sobs wrecked Kaneki's body.

\-------------------------------------------------

Kaneki awoke beside Tsukiyama. He must have fallen asleep sometime. He snuggled closer to Tsukiyama, feeling cold despite the body and blankets, leaning his head against Tsukiyama's chest.

The silence of the room.

So peaceful.

"I wish everything could just return to before this."

A small sad wish from the one-eyed ghoul.

Kaneki's tears flowed.

He cried loudly, not fearing waking up Tsukiyama.

He wanted Tsukiyama to wake up.

But...

Tsukiyama never did.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I messed up somewhere but this was work done a long time ago, and I can't really tell what I was doing then, so I made some minor alterations that might or might not have changed the entire storyline.
> 
> Most likely a yes.
> 
> I'm not gonna ask for kudos, but at least no hate?  
> Please? (´；д；`)


End file.
